Bioadhesives are natural or synthetic materials that can be used for soft tissue repair to create a seal preventing leakage of biological fluids or to reinforce anatomic integrity as an attractive alternative to sutures and staples. The most widely used bioadhesives are fibrin, cyanoacrylates, and albumin-glutaraldehyde bioadhesives. Fibrin bioadhesive, which is formed by mixing fibrinogen and thrombin and commercially available as Tisseel (Baxter, Westlake Village, Calif.) and Hemaseel (Hemacure, Sarasota, Fla.), is the most widely used surgical bioadhesive in clinical practice because it is biodegradable and biocompatible. However, fibrin bioadhesive exhibits relatively weak adhesion to tissues and fast degradation compared to cyanoacrylate and albumin-glutaraldehyde bioadhesives. In addition, there is the risk of viral disease transmission, since fibrinogen is obtained from human plasma. Cyanoacrylate (Dermabond, Ethicon Inc., Somerville, N.J.) is a synthetic bioadhesive that polymerizes in the presence of body fluids. Although cyanoacrylates have performed satisfactorily in many clinical applications, they form solid impermeable polymers which release formaldehyde that can cause an inflammatory response and local tissue necrosis. Albumin-glutaraldehyde bioadhesive (BioGlue, CryoLife Europa, Hampshire, United Kingdom) has also been used in surgical procedures after it was shown to aid in achieving hemostasis around sutures or staples in large blood vessels. Although albumin-glutaraldehyde bioadhesive exhibits strong adhesion strength to tissues and biomaterials, it can cause significant problems in vivo, such as edema, an inflammatory response, and tissue necrosis.